Friggin Witches
by Crazyplier
Summary: Dean and Sam hunt a witch that literally toys with her victims and one of the Winchesters becomes her latest victim. As they adjust, the curse throws another spanner in the works and acts with a mind of its own. Beta'd by my friend Lena aka xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx :) (size!fic)
1. Chapter 1

Witches.  
Friggin witches.  
Dean and Sam were hunting a witch that loved to mess and toy around with her victims and they were close to ganking the bitch.  
It didn't go exactly as planned. There was a bright flash of light and the sound of a gun and that was all Dean could remember before it all went black. After a few hours, he noticed Sam and the Witch were nowhere in sight. He got up from the bed where he was lying, and headed towards the window.  
"Witches" he muttered, dryly. "Sam you better not have taken my baby." That at least would explain where Sam was. Looking out of the window, he paled and may have accidently lost control over his bladder.  
It was Sam. He was gigantic… colossal even. Dean gulped as he realised what had happened. He backed up from the window and sat on the bed in the room. The witch had shrunk him, similar to her other victims, except this time he hadn't been toyed with until she got bored and squished him with her foot. And now, he was in her dollhouse. Dean didn't even think about leaving the bedroom, no doubt the whole dollhouse was booby trapped in case her victims tried to escape. He remembered the gunshot. Sam must have shot and killed the witch.  
Taking a few deep breaths, Dean walked back up to the window. He had to get Sam's attention somehow, even if seeing his younger brother the size of a skyscraper was scary as hell.  
"SAMMY!" He shouted as loud as he could, though Sam didn't even give any indication that he had heard him.  
Right. New plan.  
He kept an eye on Sam as he tried to think. Sam headed over to the dollhouse, maybe the pieces had clicked for him as well. One giant eye peered into the window after a few minutes and Dean took his chance and shouted again, waving his arms. The giant noticed him and Dean couldn't help but feel relief.  
Sam opened up the dollhouse. He looked at dean with a concerned frown.  
"Dean, are you alright?" He asked. Dean flinched at the volume of his voice.  
"Keep it down and I'm as alright as you'd expect someone to be in this situation" he muttered. He was slightly terrified in all honesty but he would never admit that to Sam, he wouldn't even admit it to himself.  
Sam went to reach for Dean but the older hunter backed out of the way.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked him, slightly pissed off. "We need to get out of here dean and unless you want to attempt to walk out of this house, I have to pick you up" Sam sighed and placed his hand against the dollhouse, palm up. He was asking this time and Dean could tell that. He sighed and slowly walked onto the palm in front of him. His feet kept sinking into the skin and he almost fell over due to the uneven surface a few times. He stood still in the middle of Sam's palm. This was a whole new level of weird and crazy.  
Sam used all his willpower not to flinch at the tiny feet and almost weightless brother in his hand. Dean was just about the same size as his thumb, it was scary and almost adorable at the same time. Walking out of the house with the small man in his hand would look strange, so he had come up with a plan. Dean, however, kept stubbornly refusing to cooperate. Sam carefully dropped his brother into his chest pocket and left the house. It was a good thing he had driven there and had the keys; otherwise there would have been a major problem. He got into the Impala, and began the long drive back to the bunker.


	2. Chapter 2

For Dean, the car ride was absolutely awful. He was stuck in Sam's hot and stuffy pocket the entire journey. Dean wasn't even tall enough to reach the lip of the pocket. He would jump up and grab it but would fall back in when Sam braked or hit a pot hole. It was painful. He couldn't even shout to get his brother's attention as the music Sam was playing was way too loud. He attempted to sleep as well, but it didn't work with all the movement and the tight space.

It wasn't until the Impala was parked inside the bunkers motor pool that the pocket was opened and Dean was lifted out.  
"I'm sorry Dean" Sam muttered, noting his brothers displeased expression.  
"It's alright Sammy" Dean sighed and Sam walked straight to the library. Surely the men of letters had files and books and whatever else on spells and curses and what not. But of course, Sam did all the research. He was reading through files on witches while Dean was pacing the table top.  
"Dean why don't you help me instead of pacing the table?" Sam asked him. The tiny hunter glared at him.  
After a few more moments, Dean spoke up.  
"Because Sammy, I can't even turn a page or lift a sheet of paper, let alone lift a fucking book!" He replied angrily and kicked at a nearby book. Pain shot through his foot. "And before you ask, or do anything, I don't need your help!"

Dean hobbled to the other end of the table, away from Sam. He was the one who looked out for Sam and now that he was the size of his thumb and he couldn't protect his little brother. It frustrated him more than anything and he knew that he would need help but he wouldn't admit it, and he didn't want it.  
Sam looked over at Dean, feeling guilty. Dean was obviously going through so much being less than two inches tall. He guessed it didn't help when he had carried Dean in his pocket, and kept him there during the car ride, but he was worried. Sam read the page again. According to the book, the spell should have been reversed. Then it occurred to him. The witch only had one victim at a time. She would kill the first and find another, yet she still had a victim. Dean. The witch had to be alive. The question now was how?


	3. Chapter 3

Two days. That's how long Sam and Dean had been researching, and both boys barely slept. Sam kept glancing at Dean worriedly, the witch would definitely try something or maybe the curse she put on him would do everything for her. They were a couple states away in a completely warded building so the witch couldn't do anything but, judging by what had happened to her victims, the curse acted of its own accord sometimes. Dean had been like this for almost three days and Sam knew something was going to happen. So did Dean, but he would never admit it.

Sam looked at Dean after about another half an hour of reading through the endless notes.  
"Dean, want anything to eat?" He asked quietly, trying to avoid hurting Dean's ears again. The last time he was so absorbed in reading he had forgotten Dean was on the table nearby and he had shouted in exasperation, almost deafening his poor brother. Dean looked up at Sam with a grin and nodded.  
"Yeah, some pie!" He shouted and Sam smiled softly.  
"You coming with or staying here?" He asked.  
"I'll stay here" came the quiet reply as Dean stood up to stretch. "Make it cherry pie!" He shouted just as Sam was about to walk away.

Sam walked into the kitchen and took a slice of cherry pie out of the fridge. He preheated the oven and placed the slice on a baking tray, allowing it to warm up. As the pie was baking, he started chopping up some fruit: Pineapples, mangos and papayas for a smoothie. He set the blender to puree and started to put the fruit into it but he didn't realise that there was an extra ingredient. His brother.

Dean had been waiting for Sam to come back but he was already salivating over the strong smell of the cherry pie. Being small had its perks. After about ten minutes of waiting, he was hit by a wave of nausea and his vision became blurry. He couldn't even shout for his brother. He squeezed his eyes shut and it felt like everything was moving and spinning until the feeling stopped, as quickly as it came. He didn't look, but wherever he was, it smelt like fruit and the ground was wet and sticky. He slowly opened his eyes and stared in horror. He was in the blender with Sam's fruit and it didn't look like he had been noticed as more chunks of fruit were carelessly dropped into the blender. Dean panicked. He moved aside giant chunks half his size with some difficulty until he was completely visible. Sam was coming back, this time with the top to the blender, Dean had to act now.  
"SAMMY!" he shouted as loud as his little voice could and luckily, the blender amplified his voice. "SAMMY!"

Sam frowned as he heard deans voice and he looked around the kitchen until his eyes fell on him, in the blender!  
"Shit" he muttered and dropped the lid beside the blender. He carefully picked his brother up and cupped him protectively. If he hadn't have heard Dean, then he would no longer have a brother. "Oh god, Dean are you ok? What happened?" He asked. Dean sighed in relief to know that he was safe, for now.  
"I'm a bit bruised up but otherwise I'm fine" he muttered and explained how he came to be in the blender. "It was the curse Sammy" Dean stated, sounding sure of himself. It couldn't have been anything else.  
"Dean I'm so sorry" Sam muttered apologetically and put the lid on the blender, turning it on.

Sam placed Dean on the table carefully and pulled out the now warm slice of pie from the oven. He put it on a small plate and placed it on the table near dean. Dean grinned, looking at the pie and rubbing his hands together.  
"Love me some pie" he muttered and started to dig in with his bare hands, covering himself with the filling almost immediately.


End file.
